One of the well-known cylinder injection type of an internal combustion engine comprises fuel injectors each having injection holes and corresponding spark plugs each having a spark generation part (an electrode part) (for example, refer to the Patent Literature 1). Each of the injectors is provided such that each of the injection holes of the injector exposes to the interior of a combustion chamber of the engine. Each of the corresponding spark plug is provided such that the spark generation part of the plug is located adjacent to the injection holes of the injector. In this engine, each of the fuel injectors and each of the corresponding ignition plug are positioned such that the fuel injected from the fuel injector (actually, the spray of the fuel injected from the fuel injector) reaches the spark generation part of the spark plug directly. Thereby, the mixture gas having a high ignition property can be formed around the spark generation part and the spark generation part can ignite the mixture gas. As a result, the amount of the injected fuel can be reduced and thus, the fuel consumption can be improved. Such an engine is referred to as a spray-guided type of the engine because the fuel spray is introduced (guided) directly to the spark generation part by the fuel injection.